Reading: Naruto the Miracle Worker
by Aero1133
Summary: Team CFVY, second-year students at the now-destroyed Beacon Academy, has now experienced it all. Well, "all" meaning they've been kidnapped by a self-proclaimed god of sorts who is forcing them to watch a movie for his amusement and the amusement of others. What they're being forced to watch is their own lives, replacing one type of Fox for another. Written with FTDS' consent.
1. Intro

**Before anyone comments/asks: Yes, this came out late, if only slightly, and yes it is short. I decided to separate the intro chapter from the actual Chapter 1, which will hopefully come out tomorrow. Hopefully being the key word here. Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

"Okay, what the hell just happened? And where are my bags?" The speaker was Coco Adel, who was quite unhappy with her current situation. The teenage girl looked around in an attempt to figure out where on Remnant she was with little success. She was sitting in a comfortable, fabric-covered recliner in the middle of what appeared to be a rather cozy living room setup. Her chair and another were positioned on either end and slightly in front of an equally comfy looking couch, all of which surrounded a coffee table in the middle of the room. All the seating was angled toward a large flatscreen television, 60" if she had to estimate. There was a closed door in the wall behind her and off to one side. On the floor was a rather plush carpeting, looked pretty expensive.

The last thing Coco remembered was shopping in the middle of Vale. Just because Beacon and half of the city had been destroyed didn't mean she wasn't coming around every so often. After all, that's where all of her favorite boutiques were, and she just wouldn't be Coco if she weren't keeping her wardrobe up to date. Then, while she was browsing a shoe sale, she had appeared here. It wasn't like there was a blank spot in her memory or she'd been moved forcibly. One second she was there, now she was here.

A few moments after Coco became aware of her surroundings, a light impact was heard from her right, in the other chair. Sitting there now was her friend and teammate, Fox Alistair. The blind, dark-skinned young man was looking wildly around, disoriented by the sudden change in location. Unlike Coco, however, he didn't have any ability to gauge the surroundings.

"Fox, calm down a bit." She was speaking to let him know she was there, otherwise he would probably attack her as soon as she moved. Though lacking eyesight, let it be known that his sense of hearing was superb. And if a blind warrior heard movement while on high-alert, it was a fair guess as to what his reaction might be.

"Coco? Where are we?"

"No clue. I was just doing some shopping, before I knew what was going on I found myself here. . . wherever 'here' might be. Also, why aren't you wearing shoes?" Fox's bare feet were nothing new, considering how long they'd shared a room together as a team, but it was kind of weird that he came otherwise fully clothed.

"No idea; I had them on a moment ago." Coco's face contorted into a deeper frown than before. Looking down at herself, she noticed that she was in her normal attire (minus all the machine gun bullets she normally wore) but that her boots were missing. Her bag and Fox's blades were also noticeably absent.

"This is pretty damn weird."

"What, the fact that we've been transported somewhere that we can't identify, without our weapons? Or that our shoes are gone?" Fox quipped.

"Love you too, Fox." As she spoke there were two thumps on the couch. Sitting there now was the remaining half of Team CFVY, Velvet Scarlatina and Yatsuhashi Daichi, who were seemingly just as confused as the first pair. Addressing the newcomers, Coco asked "So, doubt the two of you know what's going on either, do you?" Both shook their heads, proving her assumption. Her irritation was growing. "Can SOMEBODY tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Certainly!"

All four teens jumped out of their seats, turning fully around to face the speaker. Standing behind the couch was a young man of about their own age, his hands stuffed into his pockets and eyes half lidded. He had a mop of curly brown hair, pale skin, and glasses. He was short for his age, standing at 5'8" or 5'9". He was dressed in a plain T-shirt and blue jeans, and like all of them he wasn't wearing any shoes. A lazy grin played across his face.

"Who are you, pipsqueak?" Coco asked, still quite on edge from the surprise appearance.

"What kind of a greeting is that? I guess I kind of deserve it for springing this on you guys, though. Anyway, you want answers, don't you? I owe you just a bit, so feel free to ask away."

"What is this place, and who might you be?" The question came from their quiet giant, Yatsuhashi, his uncharacteristic outspokenness showing just how concerned he was about this situation.

"Straight to the point, huh? Well, the easiest thing to equate this place to would be a pocket dimension. A kind of artificial space designed for an express purpose. I have a lot of fun with these, great for holding things you want to keep safe, or for sending annoying guests to when they get on your nerves. As for me, well you can think of me sort of like a god. Not your god, mind you, that's somebody else. I prefer to go by the title of Author, though."

That was a. . . strange introduction. "A god?" Velvet asked, too stunned to believe what she was hearing.

"Kind of. I only have power in certain dimensions, like this one. In my own world, I'm not all that special. Here though?" He snapped his fingers. Without even the smallest amount of delay, five cups appeared on the table in the room's center. "I can do pretty much whatever I want. I have a couple other worlds I take care of as well, much bigger ones. But I'm getting off track. As I'm sure you've pieced together by now, I'm the one who brought you here. I also took away your weapons, mostly because I didn't want to deal with fixing the place up if you attacked on sight."

"And my boots?" Coco asked, irritated that her stuff had been tampered with.

"Yeah, those too. Didn't want the carpet getting dirty, so everyone's barefoot until they leave. I'll give you back your weapons then, too." Mid-sentence, he had walked around the four visitors and reached for the cup farthest away from them. He took a long, deep drink before sighing contentedly. "Good stuff. Hard to find good tea for a reasonable price; I should think about coming in here more often just to eat and drink. Would save me the trouble of cooking so often. But none of you care about that, do you? You're all wondering what in Oum's name I brought you here for, aren't you?" Receiving nods from the two males of the group and narrowed eyes from Coco, he moved on to addressing the proverbial elephant in the room.

"It's pretty simple, really. Someone wanted you all to have some fun by sneaking a peek at his handiwork. Another Author, just like me, though considerably more diversified in his work. I had some time in my hands, so I thought I'd oblige him. Therefore," he waved his hand, and between his index and middle fingers appeared a thin case, "I cordially invite you to experience one of his realms through the eyes of an observer."

"And if we _politely_ refuse?" Fox bit back, a bit angry at being jerked around. Hell, he couldn't even see what was going to be shown, so what was even the point of him being here?

"Then you're still stuck here until I say otherwise." The copper-haired student exploded at this, throwing a quick and powerful punch straight toward the self-proclaimed god. Rather than feeling the strike connect, however, there was a sensation of being constricted. The next thing to register was that he was in a sitting position, back in the chair he'd landed in at the beginning.

The others were surprised, to say the least. Fox was the fastest of them, and yet nobody had seen how the figure move to counter. One moment Fox was in motion, the next he was strapped into the chair with thick leather belts.

"The pen is mightier than the sword, they say. Fortunately for me, that's more than just a figure of speech in here." The speaker's hand opened up to reveal a small, well-used fountain pen. From behind his back he pulled a notebook, and he began writing in it. Suddenly, the entire room restructured itself, the entire wall to his right turning into a window. Outside was a verdant forest, complete with deer and other wildlife. "For something small, I can just wish it in, but complex things have a tendency to get out of control if I let my mind wander." He struck through what he'd just written, returning the room to normal. In addition, Fox's bindings came loose.

"Now, all of you ought to sit down and enjoy the show. Oh, and there's narration for you, Fox, so you can enjoy it too. Just think of it like one of those e-books you can download off your Scroll." Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a cushioned earpiece and threw it toward the blind man, who caught it with astounding accuracy. Everyone else sat down, accepting that they'd have to stick around until they had an opportunity to escape, or until the mad "god" in front of them was done with them.

"Cool. Now, let's get started, shall we?" So saying, he created a DVD player and attached it to the TV, before opening up the case to insert the disk he was provided by FTDS.


	2. Chapter 1: New Fox

**Alright, here's the first REAL chapter to this reading story. Sorry it got delayed, took longer than I had expected. As always, enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **"Oh Naruto, you just look more like Kushina with each passing day." A fatherly voice spoke with nothing but affection. This father was one Minato Namikaze, a tall man standing at a few cm under 6 feet tall. He was a sort of tall man, above the lower heights for sure. He had a wild mane of sunny blond hair, and he wore it tied up in a ponytail at the moment to keep his hair from falling into the frying pan he was working with. He had bright blue, sharp eyes, and wore a blue long sleeved shirt and pants combo... and above that he wore a pink apron. The man had peach colored skin, and had a very lean muscled body with angular features.**

Coco was paying close attention to the screen, taking in the details. After all, if they were going to be stuck here, might as well humor the fucker and watch. "Handsome, but a bit wimpy for my tastes. What do you think, Vel?"

"I like him. He seems very kind."

'If only they knew,' the Author mused, laughing to himself at the back of the room, 'they wouldn't be so quick to judge him on just this scene.' ****

 **The person walking into the room, Naruto, looked much like the man... only much younger.**

 **While Minato was a man that was living in his early 40s, the boy that entered the room was in his later teens.**

 **He had very similar features to Minato, Naruto had the same sunny blond hair that was only stuck out of the back of his bandana forehead protector. The plate on the front covering his forehead, with it being tied in the back. The front and top of his head was covered by black cloth, with his blond hair spiking out the back with stark contrast. He had more rounded blue eyes, same color as his father, but VERY different shape. He had a heart-shaped face, very different from his father's angular face, and he had very different facial features. More feminine, but at the same time not feminine.**

 **He had a more lean muscled frame, and he stood at a height of 5'6", not very tall for his age... but Minato blamed that on himself and Kushina. Neither of them hit growth spurts until they got closer to 20 years old. Naruto was only 17.**

 **Naruto wore a black, long sleeved shirt and long black pants that went with them. He had his Mother's red swirl symbol on the sleeves of his shirt, and he was wearing a green flak jacket with pockets on the chest, a zipper down the middle, a neck protector, and a red swirl on the back of it. He wore black armored sandals that went up to his shins, and armored gloves that were black, fingerless, and had a silver plate on the top of it.**

 **His most unique character trait was the three whisker marks on his face.**

Coco let out a purr. "That's more like it. Wish there were more of him, but he's pulling off the look just right. Wonder what he's got downstairs?"

"Coco!" Velvet exclaimed. Her leader was always a bit too enamored with the male body for her tastes. Coco wasn't a slut or anything, but she was very fond of good eye candy and would jump on a chance to sleep with a handsome guy if she was in the mood for it.

"What? I can look where I want. Besides, I'm sure our friend here wouldn't mind the attention."

"He would if he knew you," Fox whispered under his breath, remembering all those times he got his ass slapped just because she'd wanted to. He had become used to it over the year and a half they'd spent together, but it was still pretty irritating at times. ****

 **"Yeah yeah, you say that everyday old man." Naruto said as he grabbed a plate that was handed to him by his father.**

 **"If she was here now, she would be so proud of you, look at you now. My handsome little man is growing up." Minato said as he teased Naruto, pinching his cheek and pulling on it. Naruto swat his hand away from his cheek, before he laid back. He didn't like being complimented like that, not by his dad.**

 **"Creepy much?" Naruto asked as he started to chow down on the meal presented to him, and Minato took his own plate and sat across from Naruto.**

"I don't see the problem." Yatsuhashi wasn't very close to his family, having been raised in a temple for the most part. That's not to say that he didn't interact with them, but formality was the order of the day when it happened. This comfortable, close relationship seemed healthy from an outsider's perspective.

"I do," Coco responded. "Nobody wants to hear their dad sound so. . . feminine, ya know what I mean?"

The giant shrugged, passing it off as a matter that didn't concern him. After all, he didn't really bother with thinking about society or the things that were normal between family members if he didn't have to. ****

 **"Oh, don't be that way. Normally you are more cheerful than this, nervous about school?"**

"That would make sense," Velvet mentioned, remembering her first few days. She was a great fighter, but had no confidence when it came to dealing with new people. She wasn't even able to properly introduce herself until the initiation in the Emerald Forest.

"He doesn't look nervous to me," Coco noted in opposition. The boy honestly didn't look nervous at all. The only thing reflected in his face was annoyance, and perhaps a touch of anger.

 **Minato asked with a smile on his face, like nothing was wrong. He knew his cheerful, if a bit ignorant, son. He wasn't normally moody like this, if anything, the fact Naruto was wearing this outfit showed that he was taking today seriously.**

 **"Nope." Naruto spoke with mostly truth to it.**

 **"I don't know why you picked Beacon, I mean, Shade Academy is so much closer... aren't all of your friends going to Shade?" Minato asked as he looked at Naruto, who frowned and crossed his arms.**

 **There was the issue.**

"Huh? Why wouldn't he want to be with his friends?"

"Vel, some people aren't really your friends." Fox had a good idea of where this was going, having been through it before. He was blind from birth, and knew that just because people acted nicely to your face didn't mean shit if they talked about you behind your back. Quite a few people ostracized him for his blindness, and only talked to him when they had to. ****

 **"Friends? Pfffft." Naruto said with a frown on his face. He wanted to go to Shade Academy, at first, before he learned a bit of startling news about his so-called friends that he didn't want to talk about. Needless to say, he didn't really feel all that happy that his first choice in school was being ruined.**

 **"What happened?" Minato questioned curiously.**

 **"No clue, they have been ignoring me ALL week. Like I am some kind of monster." Naruto said with a frown on his face. Minato nodded for a second, that happened a lot when people hung out with Naruto for too long and discovered some... unpleasant things about him. It wasn't Naruto's fault, but people judged him despite him being a good person from the bottom of his heart.**

"See? Goddamn scum."

"Fox, tone it down a bit. You're scaring her." Coco was right, Velvet had shrunken inward a bit. After all, the scarred boy could be very intimidating when angry.

"Sorry. Still, I wonder what happened. There are plenty of reasons people stop talking to each other, but Naruto doesn't seem to be the type to be feared or hated."

The others mentally agreed. Sure, he looked like he could be a little abrasive, but anyone who'd been around for even a few months wouldn't just up and avoid him because of that. ****

 **"Well, any friend who abandons a friend is lower than any kind of trash." Minato gave Naruto a soft lecture as he pointed up, and had a superior smile on his face.**

"Agreed." It was the whole team that spoke. The teams at Beacon were like a second family, and betraying your teammates was akin to treason. ****

 **"Did Ma have to deal with this?" Naruto asked with a pout as he looked at a picture of his mother that sat in the middle of the table. She was a beautiful woman, and he gained a lot of his features from her. His eyes, face, nose, mouth, grin, and even some body-type features that he didn't get from his father.**

 **Kushina** _ **Uzumaki**_ **, she never took Minato's last name, was a unique woman with burning red hair and gray eyes. She bore the same face as Naruto, only with pale skin and a lack of whisker marks. She was a little shorter than Naruto was, maybe an inch short at most, and she had a rather well proportioned body that just worked with her. She wore a dark blue shirt and pants combo, and a green flak vest. Her red hair was tied in a ponytail, and she had on a black bandana headband... but the bandana part was turned into a regular headband.**

"She's beautiful. . ." Velvet lauded. Kushina wasn't the drop-dead gorgeous type, but there was no denying that she was a pretty woman. And if the picture was any indication, she kicked ass in her prime.

"No kidding. Wonder if she swung both ways?"

"Coco, no." This time it was Yatsu's turn to chastise their leader.

Said leader crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed. "You guys don't let me have any fun." ****

 **"Not really, of course, she was sort of kept out of society... being the Fall Maiden and all." Minato said to Naruto. They had no secrets between them that Naruto knew of. Naruto knew of the Maidens, and he didn't really care too much. His mother had been special, and possessed a special power that was greater than others around her. She was one of the 4 Maidens, the Fall Maiden.**

 **Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall.**

Dead silence ensured for a good five seconds or so, during which the Author had conveniently paused the video.

"Author?" Fox asked, being the first one to recover.

"Yes?"

"What are they talking about? They can't mean-"

"The Four Maidens, from the legend of the seasons, yes. Why?"

 ****"Wait, I thought that was just a myth?" Velvet intoned.

"Right, I guess Ozpin hasn't been around to fill everyone in. Not that Qrow's any more helpful in that regard. Well, to put it simply, the legend happened just as you heard, maybe with a few minor deviations. I got all this info second hand, so take it with grain of salt, but what I know for certain is that the Maidens pass on their powers when they die. Usually to whoever their last thoughts were about, but if that person doesn't meet the conditions it goes to a random person who does."

"What are the conditions?" Fox asked again.

"What we know is that the person has to be a young woman. Beyond that, we don't know all that much about it. Maybe the gods of your universe have a bit more insight, but I sure as hell don't. If I remember correctly, the current Fall Maiden received her powers at the age of two. Though that may have been FTDS tinkering with this sub-universe rather than something that can naturally happen."

Yatsuhashi's eyebrows came together in an expression of puzzlement "So the Maidens exist in our universe as well, yet they weren't revealed to the public."

The Author nodded, his expression darkening slightly. "They were hidden away from society because people craved the power they held. Such a hunger is largely responsible for what happened at Beacon."

The room was silent again, everyone lost in their own thoughts about the event. After giving the group some time to reflect. Everyone present when the school was attacked was deeply affected, and even those looking in from other worlds, such as the Author, had strong feelings about the event.

After a few minutes, the Author decided to break them out of their reminiscence. "Well, let's not dwell too much on the past. I didn't bring you here to resurface bad memories after all. The star of the show has barely been introduced!" He clicked a button on a remote he got from somewhere, restarting the video. ****

 **She was the Fall Maiden, had been the Fall Maiden, before she died and her power was transferred to some random young woman. Neither Naruto or Minato knew who got the power, and they didn't even try to search for it. The power was just as much of a curse as it was a blessing, something Kushina would agree with... if she were still alive to speak. Naruto played with the remaining portion of his food for a second, before he ate it up.**

 **"So, am I old enough to know what magic Ma placed on me?" Naruto asked Minato, who simply shrugged his shoulders.**

 **"Your mother cast that magic right before she died, and she never explained its purpose to me. She just said the time will come one day for you to-, and at that point she died." Minato said with a bite of his spiced up toast. He wasn't joking, he was being literal about it. Kushina died before she could explain what piece of magic that she had passed onto Naruto.**

"What a cocktease!" Coco yelled, thankful to have something preventing her from thinking about the tragedy. "Seriously, what's the use of having some kind of kickass magic if you can't use it?" ****

 **"Darn, well, whatever." Naruto commented with a bored tone, this conversation was going nowhere fast.**

"He doesn't seem overly concerned about it," Fox noted. ****

 **"Sorry, but she rarely, if ever talked about magic or used it. All I know is that when she used it, it was beautiful and haunting. I could help you train one last time, before you head off to school... If you ever get homesick, you can come home right away you know." Minato told Naruto as an afterthought. Minato was supportive, but at the same time he quit being a Huntsman years ago to raise Naruto as a single parent.**

 **He had quit 17 years ago, and being a single parent with a job had kept him out of the field for too long, and his skills had most likely gotten extremely rusty.**

Yatsuhashi nodded, remembering some of the monks at his temple. They were all fighters, but some of the older members hadn't fought for well over two decades, and while they still had considerable skill, it dulled quickly to the point where they couldn't face off against their juniors at all. Though, part of that was just age getting the better of them. ****

 **"Okay, but I won't come back for like 4 years. I don't give up when I start something." Naruto reminded his father, who nodded with a smile.**

"I'm liking the squirt more and more," Coco approved, the others giving her soft smiles. Coco, despite some flaws, was a good judge of character. Anyone who got her seal of approval so quickly and surely was undeniably someone who could be trusted. ****

 **"Yep... OH! Before I forget, your mother DID leave something for you when you got into one of the 4 schools... if you decided to do that!" Minato said as he got up and started to rush out of the room, and Naruto leaned back in his chair and watched his dad go up the stairs.**

 **Wonder what she left him?**

 **'Oh well, I will figure it out soon enough.' Naruto thought as he looked towards the stairs, and he smiled to himself. Unlike other people who might be getting a weapon, Naruto knew for a fact that he wasn't going to get anything like that.**

 **His family didn't use any complicated weapons that relied on Dust Ammo, which could hamper you in battle if you ran out of ammo.**

 **Naruto used a simple black ninja dagger, a kunai, that he kept in a holster on his right leg. His dad did the same, and he heard that his mother did the same as well. They were a short blade using family, no need for any fancy weapons. They were hand to hand combat users, who used smaller weapons to a higher standard.**

"Interesting," Fox muttered. He and Yatsuhashi used only their blades as well, so it wasn't exactly strange, but warriors who didn't use Dust ammo in any form were rare.

"Maybe it's a memento of some kind?" Velvet suggested. ****

 **Minato came back down the stairs, and he got a box in his hands. The box was old, and it was made out of wood with a small lock on the front. Minato had a key in his other hand, and he tossed Naruto the key and gently placed the box in front of him.**

 **"Here Naruto... Your mother wasn't expected to survive giving birth, so she told me beforehand about this. I never opened it at her request... She said it was from the Fall Maiden who came before her, Mito Uzumaki." Minato admitted with a small smile on his face. The Fall Maiden title had been gifted from Uzumaki to Uzumaki for nearly 700 years, the small, and scattered, family was down to just Naruto at this point.**

Coco whistled in appreciation. "That's one hell of a legacy."

"Certainly is, but in the main universe their line was even more prestigious," the Author revealed.

"Main universe? What, you mean the Uzumakis existed somewhere else?"

"Indeed, and they were one of the most powerful clans in that world during their prime. Though, I'll tell you more about that later. For now, you can survive without a huge information dump." ****

 **There were no more maiden Uzumakis to take up the Fall Maiden title.**

 **"From Mito... Hmmm, so super old, that is cool." Naruto said as he inserted the key in the lock, and when he turned it it snapped open. He opened up the box, and he reached into it and pulled out a small scroll. A very old Scroll, that appeared to be several thousand years old if he had to honestly guess. Naruto rolled the Scroll open, before he took a peek inside of it.**

 _ **Only Light banishes Darkness.  
Love is the key.**_

"That's super helpful," Fox commented as he rolled his eyes, not that anyone could tell. After all, unless you were paying attention, it was difficult to discern movement from the pair of blank spheres.

 **"So, what does it say?" Minato asked as Naruto rolled up the Scroll, and he placed it back in the box. He barely opened up the Scroll, there was plenty more to it than that. Naruto locked the box up again, and he smiled. Naruto gave his father the box, before he stood up and started to walk towards the door.**

Coco reached over to the couch and rubbed her Faunus teammate's head. "Looks like you were right, Vel. Still, it would have been nice if he'd gotten something he could wear, like an amulet or something."

A muted snicker could be heard from the back of the room, had the audio from the television not covered it up. While Coco probably just thought it would look good, she had accidentally touched on something very important to the main Naruto. ****

 **"I'll tell you later, keep that safe for me until I come back." Naruto said, and Minato grabbed him by the back of the shirt.**

 **"I'm not done, time to give you some motherly advice." Minato said to Naruto.**

A pause. "What?" was the collective response of the viewers, minus Yatsuhashi who had just raised an eyebrow. ****

 **"Eh?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and Minato realized where he had gone wrong with that and blushed, before he rubbed his head and corrected himself.**

 **"I mean, I am going to deliver a message from your Mother."**

"Oh, that makes much more sense," Velvet said. Coco was busy imagining that man without a very important asset, and finding that the image actually kind of fit.

" **She wants you to avoid drinking, if you are anything like her, then you have no tolerance for it. She wanted you to avoid women who hurt you, and find a person who loves you like she did. She also wants you to avoid borrowing and lending money to people. Now come and give your dad a hug before you go!" Minato said expectantly, and he held his arms out wide to accept a hug from Naruto. Naruto's eyebrow twitched for a moment, and he stepped closer towards Minato.**

 ***POW***

 **Minato lurched forward when he got a powerful fist to the gut, before Naruto wrapped his arms around him as well and gave him the hug he wanted.**

"Ok, even I have to say he kinda deserved that one," the Author admitted. He really didn't want to talk too much, keeping to his role as a database and an observer, but he had a habit of opening his mouth just a tad too much to stay silent. ****

 **"Damn Dad, don't be so creepy about hugs. I'll see you soon." Naruto said, and Minato smiled and rubbed his hurting gut. He could swear that Naruto gained that punching strength from Kushina, because that hit HURT like a bitch. He waved to Naruto, and Naruto continued to walk away.**

 **"Find nice friends, and bring home a nice girlfriend next time you come back! Also, be sure to visit visit your mother's grave from time to time! Oh, and before you start dating, be sure to formally introduce her to me!" Minato called out to Naruto, whose eyebrow had yet to stop twitching in annoyance.**

 **"Dad! Seriously!?" Naruto turned around and shouted out towards him, and Minato yelped out of surprise.**

 **"What? Just trying to give you some good advice, I mean, I am sure your mother would love to meet your future girlfriend before I do. Oh, and stay away from Faunus, you know how I feel about Faunus." Minato reminded Naruto, who rolled his eyes at Minato for that one.**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Coco snapped. She was very defensive of the team's mild-mannered Faunus girl, having almost beat down Cardin after the lunchroom incident. Velvet reached out to placate her leader, prompting the Author to speak.

"Settle down, girl. There's actually a very good reason for what he's saying. In fact, if there weren't, I probably would've created a universe where I could torture him myself." Racism was something few people liked, but the Author especially so. Though never subjected to it himself, he found that judging someone based on physical traits was just too goddamn stupid. There were much better reasons to hate someone. ****

 **Minato didn't like it when Naruto talked with Faunus, even though Minato wasn't a racist against Faunus, he didn't feel comfortable with Naruto hanging out around Faunus after seeing how they got treated.**

 **"Sheesh, don't sound like a racist or anything." Naruto stated as he shrugged his shoulders.**

 **"I don't hate Faunus, I just don't think you should be around them." Minato said, and Naruto started to walk back towards Minato.**

"And why not?" Fox growled. He wasn't nearly as protective as Coco, but like anyone this kind of talk was starting to get on his nerves. ****

 **"Dad, Ma is a Faunus, remember?" Naruto reminded Minato, who rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile. It was true, Kushina was a Faunus.**

Coco's expression went from anger to confusion. "Wait, what?" Why would a guy who married a Faunus discriminate? ****

 **Kushina didn't have ears, or a tail, and she didn't have anything obvious as her 1 animal trait. She had a fox-like face that Naruto inherited, but that wasn't her trait. Kushina had been born with retractable claws, a lucky Faunus who could hide her Faunus heritage as easily as breathing. Most of the time, her claws were never out, so nobody ever saw them. To most, Kushina looked and acted completely human.**

 **"Yeah, I am just saying, for your health, that you should avoid Faunus... I mean... you know." Minato said as he rubbed the top of Naruto's head, and Naruto slapped his hands away and Minato grabbed and pulled Naruto's headband off of his head. Naruto's hair stayed mostly spiked back. "I mean, after all, you hide the fact you're a Faunus. Another Faunus might expose you." Minato said to Naruto as he rubbed between the animal ears on top of Naruto's head.**

 **Naruto... did not inherit retractable claws from his mother.  
Naruto was a Fox-Faunus like his mother, true, but he did not inherit claws.**

 **Naruto gained the more visible Fox-ears on top of his head. He had two small fox ears, the exact same color as his hair. The middle of the ears were fluffy and white, and they were twitching constantly.**

"Oh my Oum. . . Those are goddamn cute," Coco stated matter-of-factly. There wasn't any other word to describe it. At first, she'd thought that Naruto pulled off an awesome bad boy look, but when those ears came out he just looked so pure and adorable.

The fact that Velvet was leaning forward with a smile and blush on her face signalled that, as a Faunus girl, she approved. She was practically gushing, in fact. ****

 **Naruto's whisker marks weren't a Faunus trait, they could have been, but they weren't. Those actually were proof of the spell that Kushina placed on Naruto, and just so happened to look fox-like.**

 **"Dad! Stop doing that!" Naruto shouted out as he snatched away the headband and unfolded it the right way, before his ears were pressed down to his head and tightly pushed into the hair. Naruto tied his headband bandana back into place, before he frowned at Minato.**

 **"I wish you would stop hiding your heritage like this Naruto." Minato spoke softly as he watched his son deny who he was.**

"Indeed." Yatsuhashi piped up again.

Coco became slightly sheepish, guilty at having accused Minato of racism without knowing the whole story. "Hey, Author?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you send an apology to the god of that universe for me?"

Smirking, the minor god nodded his head. "He'll get the message." ****

 **When a Human (Minato) and Faunus (Kushina) interbred, it would result in the child either being a Human or a Faunus. Naruto was born more looking like a combination of his mother and father, but he was born a Faunus like his mother.**

 **"With those White Fang dirtbags giving Faunus everywhere a bad name, I am almost ashamed to be the same species as them. I would rather NOT be judged by something I can't help... not again." Naruto spoke with a frown.**

"Well, at least he's got a good reason for it. . ." Velvet admitted in a small voice. She thought that Naruto looked many times better with his ears out, but understood the stigma that came with being part of a minority.

 **Minato looked at the time, before his face froze.**

 **"Naruto... It is 11:12... and the Bullhead for Beacon leaves in 18 minutes... You need to start running." Minato said to Naruto, who looked at the sun, and his eyes widened as he turned tail and started to run as fast as he could.**

Coco snickered, remembering how laid-back and relaxed they'd been right up until this moment. Truly, another person's misfortune could be the best entertainment, up to a certain point. ****

 **Minato watched him go with a smile on his face.**

 **'Look at him go Kushina, our son is growing up.' Minato thought as a wind blew past him, and he was sure that Kushina was proud of what Naruto was becoming as well.**

 **He could ALSO hear her mocking his pink apron.**

The final line brought small laughs from all four audience members, even bad-tempered blind man and the stoic.

The Author paused where they were, wanting to ask a few question before they moved on. "So, what'd everyone think of Chapter 1?"

"Interesting," and "Guy's a smartass," came from the two other males in the room.

"Well aren't you two just wells of insight," the Author sassed, rolling his eyes. "What about you girls?"

"Well," Velvet said, "I like him. He seems really noble. Pure and wild, I guess. I almost want a picture to bring back. . ."

Thinking for a moment, stroking his slightly stubbled chin, the Author shrugged and snapped his fingers. A small box, engraved with the words _Miracle Worker_ appeared on her lap. "There, that's a compilation you might enjoy. I'd let you take your own pictures, but a camera taking a picture of a screen is usually pretty bad quality. Those are really high resolution images, so take care of them." Velvet nodded eagerly, thankful for what she was being given. Already she was enamored with looking through the contents of the box.

"And you, Coco?"

She thought for a few seconds before speaking. "The little wildfire's pretty cool, but we got a whole lot of information at once. The Maidens, a person from another universe, magical powers. It's all a little much."

"Sorry 'bout that. This was really meant for people in my own universe, those who already know about it all. I'm showing you on request from the creator, so it presents a few unique challenges."

She nodded, keeping in the back of her mind that there were more people like the Author out there. A subject to bring up later, perhaps, and it might provide some insight on how to leave.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. I had to explain a lot to the characters themselves in this chapter, but going forward that shouldn't be as prevalent. Also, I plan to do a LOT of fourth-wall breaking, obviously, with the characters being semi-aware of what we consider to be reality. Just for fun, I'll leave you readers with some advice that should be common sense: Have fun, don't drink and drive, and never stick your finger in a wood chipper. Never done it, but I imagine it hurts a lot. . . bye.**


	3. Chapter 2: Sweet and Spicy Treats

**Alright, took a little time, but as promised I got this up before the end of the week. To address a few questions/suggestions, Team RWBY is incoming. Probably gonna put them in when Yang makes a cameo (Chapter 11, I believe) so it'll be a while. Might not even be until Chapter 13 when they play a bigger role. Hopefully FTDS updates the story before I get to that point, else you may not be seeing much of them. Could bring in a few relevant guests here and there to keep things lively, though. One way or another, I talk too much. Let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

"Alright, let's keep rolling. Everyone ready?" The Author received four nods in return, prompting him to hit play.

 **'So, this is the view of Beacon... it is larger than any school I have ever seen before.' Naruto thought as he looked out of the window of the Bullhead, after nearly 24 hours and countless stops to pick up other students from other Kingdoms (Naruto had been merely the first stop) it was morning once again. Naruto had slept on the large Bullhead, capable of supporting several hundred people inside of it.**

"Weird that they'd send the same transports to every Kingdom. Why not split them up? Beacon has several Bullheads and it would make things faster," Velvet suggested.

"Good point," the Author replied. "I have no clue. Then again, schools and colleges were never known for their efficiency." ****

 **Beacon, his choice school, was a huge school that received a larger funding than most other schools in the Kingdoms.**

 **It spanned a large amount of land for a school, since it was an Academy built to train adults ranging from ages 17 to the graduating age of 21 or 22 depending on the age you started at, it was larger than other less known training schools. Beacon was close to Vale, very close, and because of that there were many buildings at the school that didn't truly have much to do with the school. Many main school buildings, and an extremely tall tower standing and looking over the edge of a cliff leading into the ocean.**

Coco noticed that Fox had his head cocked to one side, a sign that he was concentrating deeply on something. "Something wrong?"

"No, just imagining the scene. Putting together details without really knowing what it looks like can be difficult." ****

 **Vale was a coastal Kingdom, bordering an ocean that became one of it's natural barriers against Grimm, with a mountain on it's other side being another natural barrier against the Grimm. Suffice to say, history made this a great place to set up a kingdom.**

 **Naruto lived in a small village without much of this stuff, so it was impressive.**

"At least he had a decent clothing store," Coco commented. Nobody wanted to dignify that with a response. ****

 **"Hey kid, aren't you too young to be attending Beacon?" A voice asked him from behind, and he turned his head a little and looked out of the corner of his eye. It was a woman, that much he had guessed from the voice.**

"Coco, was that-"

"Yes, Velvet, it was my voice. Gonna admit, probably not the best first impression." She shrugged, showing that it didn't bother her in the slightest. "Oh well, a little teasing never hurt anyone."

The others begged to differ but once again said nothing. ****

 **Naruto's eyebrow twitched.**

 **She was taller than he was, while he stood at a height of 5'6" thanks to his later bloomer DNA when it came to height, she stood at about 6'0" even. Even the fact she was only 6 feet tall because of her high heeled shoes, which added like 1 inch to her height, was annoying to him. She was beautiful though, she had a pale skin color so she might be a Vale native. People from Vale usually have pale skin, while people from Naruto's village had peach skin normally. She had brown hair with the bangs on her right side longer and dyed orange. She wore a black beret and black sunglasses.**

 **Her top was lighter brown with a fluffy turtleneck, and long sleeves, but it didn't cover all of her toned stomach, which had a black piece around it. She had a black scarf, and black bead necklaces as well. She had tight black pants, with a brown belt with golden bullets on it, and a golden buckle. Girl had buckles on her high heeled boots, and she had sass in her step.**

 **"I'm 17 jerk." Naruto said to her with irritation in his tone.**

"Great, you've managed to offend the first person you met on the way to Beacon. Again."

"Look, at least this time it doesn't look like it'll devolve into a fight."

"That's only because Naruto seems like he has as much tolerance for your crap as Yatsu. Seriously, who pulls a minigun out on an Bullhead?"

"No one insults my clothes and gets away with it. Not even you would, Fox." ****

 **"Oh, so you are a first year like me then. I like your attitude though, you need to keep that." The woman said as she walked next to Naruto and leaned against the railing. She set her black handbag on the ground, and she looked down at Naruto. "I like your clothes." The woman said, and Naruto gave her a strangely curious look.**

 **"Huh?" Naruto asked, not sure what was wrong with this girl.**

 **"Your clothes, I like them. Tight and loose, good for fighting, black and green are good together... that dash of red and the sliver of silver. Nice color scheme with your peach skin and blond hair... makes those blue eyes of yours really pop." The woman spoke as she observed his body and looks closely. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.**

"You've lost him," Velvet deadpanned. Kind of a weird tone for the normally shy girl, which made it especially noticeable. ****

 **His Dad said the same thing, weird.**

The fashionista mentally praised the wimpy man for knowing how to dress his kid, since with his attitude Naruto obviously would have thrown on anything that fit him. ****

 **"I don't know what that means, but whatever. So, are you a first year like me?" Naruto asked her as he turned fully towards her.**

 **"Coco Adel, first year." Coco said as she extended her hand towards Naruto, and he took it and grasped it firmly with a smile on his face.**

 **"Uzumaki Naruto, also a first year. Nice to meet ya Coco." Naruto spoke with confidence, and she let go of his hand and gave him a pat on the shoulder.**

Velvet scrunched up her face (an action which made her look extremely cute) in thought. "But wait, I thought his first name was Naruto and his surname was Uzumaki?"

"It is," the Author replied. "You recall Ren? He introduces himself as Lie Ren, but his friends don't call him Lie. Same idea. In my world, certain cultures introduce themselves with their surnames first."

"Do you?" She asked.

"Nope. I come from a different part of the world, where the method you're all used to is common."

"I'm guessing it causes a lot of misunderstandings," Fox added.

The Author, however, shook his head. "Cultural awareness is high enough that it's normally not a problem. Sometimes mistake are made, of course, plus the fact that some people are just ignorant. Not their faults, necessarily, just a fact."

Fox and Yatsuhashi nodded their heads. The latter was actually sort of respectful of their captor, as weird as that seemed. The swordsman was still a bit concerned about being transported to another dimension, but his team had been treated with respect and kindness, for the most part, traits which seemed to extend to people as a whole. That, or he was misreading the Author entirely. Too early to know for sure. ****

 **"So, what brings you to Beacon Uzumaki?" Coco asked, and Naruto blinked for a second.**

 **"Uzumaki is my last name, just to let you know." Naruto informed her, a common mistake for people not from one of the smaller villages. His village had only formed about 19 years ago, and was barely holding on at the moment. Grimm attacks were regular, but the people were too stubborn to move out of the village. "I am coming to Beacon because I want to, no other reason really." Naruto said to her after he corrected her.**

 **"Ass backwards way of introducing yourself... Sorry, didn't mean for that to come out insulting." Coco said, even though she wasn't that sorry about it. She knew that she might be insulting his culture, but she just made a fool of herself because of it.**

"It was pretty rude," the giant of the team spoke up.

"Like he said, it's not my fault that nobody ever told us about it." ****

 **"To me, your way is ass backwards." Naruto smirked even as he talked back to her, and she grinned and lowered her sunglasses to show dark brown eyes.**

'Right, forgot how much spirit the little guy's got,' Coco thought. ****

 **"Sassy little shit, well looks like being tiny doesn't stop you from being a smartass." Coco said as she placed her hand on the top of his head. It only came up to about her mouth, so she was a good amount taller.**

 **"I'm surprised you can even hear me from up there, what with your freakish height. Well, when it gets sunny I will just stand in your shadow." Naruto told her with a small vein on his cheek pulsing a little as he got annoyed. Two could play the height insult game, and she laughed loudly and looked at Naruto with her smile wide. It was obvious that she was happy with how he responded, because she clapped his back with an open palm.**

 **"Okay, I really like you. You know how to play the game of insults pretty well, and you aren't bad to look at. Got that dangerous look to you." Coco said to Naruto as she flicked his nose. Naruto's tongue went out to lick the tip of his nose, or it nearly went out before he was able to stop it. He hated it when people touched his nose, because he nearly always unconsciously tried to lick it.**

Velvet pouted at missing that. If Naruto hadn't stopped himself, she would have gotten to see something insanely cute. On the other hand, Coco was thinking what good teasing material it would have made. ****

 **"Dangerous? Do I really look dangerous?" Naruto asked as he looked at his clothes. The flask jacket was a sign of being a fully fledged and tested warrior in his village. The headband was a sign of adulthood as well. He got the headband when he passed the test to be recognized as a warrior of his village capable of leaving the confines of the walls of the village and venture out into the unknown. The black shirt and pants he wore underneath it were just because his dad suggested them.**

 **"The headband, the way it covers your hair gives you this bad boy look. Might want to take it off and turn it into a normal headband, if you don't want to look dangerous." Coco said as she reached for it, and Naruto slapped her hand away and gave her a sharp look. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't seem that offended by the gesture either.**

"Guess he's really adamant about hiding it," Velvet said sadly. She sympathized with the feeling, but at the same time she wasn't ashamed of her heritage. Naruto's reasoning was sound, but she liked to think that she proved to people that the White Fang was the exception in regards to Faunus, not the rule. ****

 **"I like my headband like this." Naruto said to her sternly.**

 **"Well, that is fine... it does make you look cool. Looks like we touched the ground, want to come with me?" Coco asked Naruto, and he nodded. He would like that, she was the first person he met at the academy so far.**

 **"I would like that." Naruto stated with a grin, and he put his hands in his pockets and started to walk with her towards the exit.**

 **"So... you aren't wearing orange, despite your name." Coco commented as they started their walk.**

"Right, forgot that naruto oranges were thing," Fox admitted. "Never had one, personally."

"Really?" Coco asked. "When we get back, we're going out to eat at a place that serves naruto oranges, or we'll buy some. And maybe a ramen place, somewhere that serves narutomaki. It'll be a celebration!"

Author cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "I could just make some, ya know. My dimension, remember?"

"Nope, I want it to be a team bonding experience, out on the town in Vale."

"Alright, just thought I'd offer." ****

 **"Huh, I didn't realize people knew about the type of orange called a naruto. Most people forget that there are naruto oranges, and just think of narutomaki or naruto maelstroms." Naruto said with an impressed look. Yes, his name had a good few meanings to them. The first was a type of whirlpool known as a maelstrom, a popular and strong name. The second was a type of ingredient served in ramen. The third, the one Coco was referring to, was a type of orange that had a very vibrant orange color.**

 **"Naruto oranges are sweet, I like them." Coco said with a small smile.**

 **"Yeah, they are really sweet. I like them when they are cold better." Naruto admitted, and she nodded. She could enjoy a nice cold naruto, and a warm cup of coco. Maybe with a slice of velvet cake, and a plate of yatsuhashi to go with it as well. Those sweets all went well together, the warm cocoa with the cold naruto. The yatsuhashi with the velvet cake, which complimented the naruto and cocoa.**

"Okay, did whoever the creator of this world is seriously just do that?" Coco asked in amusement.

The Author chuckled out an answer from the back. "Yeah, I thought the foreshadowing was pretty funny myself."

"That's great for all of you," Fox muttered in discontent, just a little too low for the others to hear, "but where am I in all of that?" ****

 **"Wow, Beacon is pretty big." Coco commented when they stepped off of the Bullhead and started to walk straight towards the main building.**

 **"Way to change the subject, but it IS big." Naruto agreed with her, but did notice the fact she changed the subject.**

"Why does that sound weird in my head?" Velvet asked the room. Nobody answered, mostly because nobody wanted to admit what that line could sound like out of context. Yatsuhashi was the only other person not quite getting it. ****

 **"You know, your name means fishcake and it is a type of orange. Mine is something that goes into chocolate, and a type of drink. We both have food names!" Coco said to him with a wide grin. She enjoyed the situational humor of them matching, so to speak, not to mention that Naruto seemed to fit in with her colors. Orange and brown, the colors one thought of when coco and naruto were mentioned, went well together.**

The team nodded, with the exception of Fox who was still peeved noticing that he was completely ignored. He was not a food, and Naruto was also named after something orange. Something about Naruto's role and the foreshadowing was just not sitting well for his pride. ****

 **"I guess we do... wow." Naruto said with a smaller smile as they walked around a fountain, that had a statue of a man and woman standing atop of a grimm. They followed the flow of students that would lead them towards the main room, where they would be given a speech.**

"Always wondered what that statue represents or whom it's dedicated to. Any idea from the living encyclopedia over there?" Coco called over her shoulder.

"Not a clue on this one, but I've always liked doing conjecture about it. Could be the goal to eventually defeat the Grimm, and other terrible things of the world, by working together as comrades. Human, Faunus, man, woman, doesn't matter. Against a common enemy, mankind will band together stronger than ever before. At least, that's what I get out of it."

Midway through the rambling, everyone had turned to face the Author. He said all those things so casually, but it was somewhat profound. They were surprised. So far he'd only been relaying knowledge and opinions, but this was something else. Sure it was an idealized philosophy, but it wasn't pretentious. Each of them took a few moments to think about the symbolic statue themselves before returning their attention to the screen. They hadn't missed much, seeing as how the pair had just been walking through the main avenue while the watchers talked. ****

 **"So, I heard a rumor that the dorms don't have their own personal bathrooms or showers. Do you know if that is true or not?" Coco asked Naruto. She had heard it from some friends that had friends at Beacon, but she wasn't sure how reliable the information was. She would like it if the dorm rooms had personal bathroom, but she didn't care enough for it to be a deal breaker.**

 **"I know from the map that the locker rooms have a shower/bathroom, but I don't think the dorms have them." Naruto talked back to her as he pulled out his Scroll and opened up a map of Beacon. He showed her the building that had the gym, lockers, and most likely also had the separated boys and girls showers and bathrooms.**

 **"Hmmm, I can live with that." Coco admitted after a moment, like she said, it wasn't inconvenient enough to be a deal breaker for her.**

 **For some students sadly, that was a deal breaker.**

"At least there's only one other girl on our team," Coco granted, shivering slightly. "I've seen what Team RWBY deals with in the mornings, and I never want to again."

"Can't be that bad," the blind male in the room challenged.

"Fox, have you ever met Weiss? I kid you not, she and Yang nearly killed each other over five extra minutes."

". . . I take it back, it CAN be that bad." ****

 **When they reached the area that had the most students in it, Naruto noticed that standing on a small stage were two people. One standing in front of a mic, and the other holding a scroll and looking out into the crowd of people.**

 **The Headmaster of the school, Ozpin, and Glynda Goodwitch, a rather famous teacher at the school. The headmaster was a man, who dressed in a pure green, a darker shade, business suit with a green scarf and a cane. He dressed simple, and had an air of class about him. He stood at about 6'6" in height, making him freakishly tall in Naruto's books. He also had white hair, and serious eyes. The man had smaller rounded glasses in front of those eyes, and in one hand he had a mug of coffee.**

 **Nope, it was tea, Naruto could smell it from here.**

"Really? I always thought it was coffee too." Though, Coco had always thought it odd that the man never crashed with how much he drank, so it made a lot of sense. "You ever pick that up, Velvet?"

"I've always known. The only teachers who drink coffee are Port and Oobleck."

"Huh, go figure." ****

 **Glynda Goodwitch, much to Naruto's ire, was a woman that stood at a height of 6'5" with her heels on... so maybe 6'4" was her true height. She had on a more witch-like white blouse on, with a black tattered cape behind her, with the inside of it being purple. She had her cleavage opened up, and had a large breast size to go with that. She wore a black corset with golden buttons, and a black skirt with stockings on, and high heeled black goods. Her hair was a soft blond color and wavy, and her eyes were green with glasses on.**

 **"... and you thought I was freaky tall." Coco teased Naruto with a poke at his height issue, and Naruto elbowed her in the ribs.**

"Kid's ego must be in tatters right now," Fox commented. He couldn't wait until Naruto and Yatsuhashi met. Give the guy something to really despair about. ****

 **"Welcome, first year students of Beacon. I can only thank you all for deciding to further your training, and join the ranks of noble Huntsmen and Huntresses alike who have passed through these walls before you. Each of you have picked a hard and unforgiving path, each choice you make can lead to your ruin if you are not strong enough. Right now, when I look at you all I see young adults who are not yet ready for the harsh world... but if you take your training seriously, and strive to be better than you hope to be, you will pass through this academy better for it. Thank you." Ozpin spoke as he gave his addressing speech for this year. He was never one for many long winded speeches, he gave them short and sweet, but they had deep meaning to them all the same.**

"And always depressing. Seriously, 'lead to your ruin' is a bit dramatic," the team's leader complained.

"He's not wrong. We risk our lives every time we go out. Therefore we must always be prepared."

"Yatsu, please don't say that. It brought the whole mood of the room down." Coco was happy that Yatsuhashi took his role as a Huntsman so seriously, but sometimes he was a little too serious.

"Sorry, but it's the truth." ****

 **He started to walk away, and Glynda stepped in front of the mic.**

 **"Tomorrow, you will all report to the cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest at 9:00 AM on the dot. You will all be sleeping in in the ballroom until your dorm rooms will be assigned to you. Those who do not show up, will be expelled from the academy immediately." Glynda said, and as one most of the room was filled with nervous teens.**

 **Naruto smirked for a moment.**

 **This just got a whole lot more interesting.**

"So that's the end of Chapter 2. Next is the night in the ballroom," the Author informed them. "Before we go on, any questions or requests?"

Velvet raised her hand, bringing the attention onto her. "Um, where's the bathroom?" He jerked a thumb toward the door at the back of the room, receiving a grateful nod from the girl as she walked passed him.

"So, since we have to wait for her to get back anyway, why don't you tell us a few things about your world?" Coco had gained an interest at the end of the last chapter. After all, it wasn't every day you got to learn about a completely different world, plus it could be helpful for getting back sooner.

"Why do you care? You'll probably never go there, after all."

She shrugged. "I just want to know what it's like. Seems very different from Remnant."

"Well, I suppose I don't mind telling you. Not like anyone will believe you if you talk about it back home, after all." He was speaking loudly enough for Velvet to hear him in the adjacent room as well, just so he wouldn't have to fill her in later. Well, not as much. "Basic geography to start, I guess." A map appeared on the wall, showing seven continents with many different borders drawn within, and a breakdown of the oceans and seas.

"You can see the seven continents and their names here, as well as all the bodies of water. We've got just under two hundred countries, unlike Remnant which only has four. Then again, we don't have the Grimm to compete with, so humanity is much more divided and antagonistic. For the same reason, we have many languages, cultures, and religions. Some are similar to ones in Remnant, but there are few direct parallels."

As he finished illustrating his point, Velvet walked out of the bathroom and back to the couch, taking a moment to study the map herself.

"Alright, that's enough for now. I'm sure you want to get out of here relatively quickly, so let's go on. I'll leave the map up for later, though." With that, he started Chapter 3: Meetings Under the Moonlight


End file.
